Composite lenses formed by integrally joining a plurality of lens members for a vehicular lamp have been well known. Such a composite lens is exemplified by a composite lens formed by integrally joining two lens members each of a different color, for example, red and white.
Such a composite lens has been conventionally produced by a so-called multiple-color molding technique. However, multiple-color molding requires a costly metal mold for high precision, which results in a high cost for the lens. In particular, when producing only a small quantity of such lenses, the resultant product becomes extremely costly.
In conjunction with the foregoing problem, it is an object of the present invention to provide a lens for a vehicular lamp which is formed by integrally joining a plurality of lens members utilizing a low-cost technique.